Good Morning
by x0xCherryBlossomx0x
Summary: This is just a smutty little one shot, comes after A Little Help from my Friends, but can be read alone. Kurt wakes up to more than he was expecting one morning.


Discalimer: I don't own anything! if i did i wouldn't live in a crappy apartment .

Ok so this is a one shot that comes after my story A little help from my friends but can be read alone ^.^

* * *

Kitty yawned and snuggled closer to her blue furry pillow. She smiled and allowed her eye lids to flutter open. The arm around her waist tightening gently as Kurt reacted to her movement while asleep. Kitty gazed up at his face, his golden eyes closed and his expression was relaxed and filled with peace. Kitty's eyes created a trail down, running across his strong shoulders to the blue furry but well muscled chest.

She let her hand gently run across his pecs and stomach, feeling the muscles jump and twitch in response. She stilled her movements as Kurt sighed, and bit her lip, watching his face closely for signs of him waking. The two had been together for a month and a half but considering what she had gone through with Lance, Kurt was very careful about avoiding sexual situations.

She sighed and shifted the blanket away from his body. They had explored each other as much as they could through their clothes but Kurt made sure that both were fully closed if she tried to start something. _"Katzchen," _he would say, _"eet is not time. Ve vill vait until you are ready." _ She had tried to tell him over and over again that she was ready for the next step, but all he would do was smile, kiss her on the forehead and pull her back against his chest to cuddle.

Kitty fully intended to take advantage of her boyfriends sleeping state. She figured even if he did wake up, what teenage boy would object to their girlfriend willingly exploring their sexual urges. She bit her lip, feeling it give a slight twinge in protest from so much abuse from her teeth but she ignored it in favor of running her fingers down Kurt's chest once more, their trail being blocked by the band to his sleep pants.

She shifted, being ever so careful to not wake the sleeping elf and she slipped her own nightshirt off. When she slept in her boyfriends room she would wear a sports bra beneath her top and she made sure it was her nicer one and not the one she wore during training.

It molded to her chest nicely, enhancing her breasts and showing a bit of cleavage. She left her pajama shorts on and leaned over to kiss Kurt's neck, her finger tips trailing past the elastic band of his pants and slipping beneath it. She encountered more fabric and frowned at her boyfriends overly cautious approach to them sleeping in the same bed. She knew when she spent the night in her own room, he forewent underwear, she had caught him early enough in the morning to know.

Once or twice she had snuck before he changed and in such thin sleep pants, you could tell when there was an extra layer. But she had not received much of a peek despite her efforts as he always ported to the bathroom then returned to her fully dressed.

Her fingers cupped the slight bulge in his pants and as they moved along the length she felt it stiffen. She grinned and pressed her face against the side of his neck, her cheeks a rosy pink. Her chest was pushed against his side and she held her breath as her finger tips pulled up then snuck back down, past the cloth barrier.

Just as her finger tips brushed the head of his penis, she felt his tail wrap tightly around her wrist, removing her hand from his pants. She froze all movement and ever so slowly peeked up at her boyfriends face. "Ah.. Good Morning Kurt."

Kurt had his eye brows raised and a slight grin, with one fang poking out. "Guten Morgen Keety." His tail slowly unwound from her wrist and trailed gently along her side. Kitty spilled out a nervous laugh and let her hand rest on his abdomen, right above his pant line.

"Zat is not how I vas expecting to vake up." Kitty blushed and leaned forward to plant a gently kiss on her lovers lips. "Well you're so careful, when your awake. I just thought I might like do a bit of exploring. No harm in that, right?" Kurt laughed and pulled her closer, shifting her body to lay on top of his.

Kitty gasped slightly as their bodies lined up and her groin brushed against his. "No harm done? You miene liebe, are not ze vone aching right now." Kitty grinned and brushed past him again, noticing his jaw tense up a bit. "Well you could pretend to be sleeping, and you could let me finish what I started."

Kurt growled and rolled them both over. Pinning her against the bed. "I zink not." Kitty pouted. "Kurt, please, I'm ready, I want to do more with you." Kurt groaned and dropped his forhead against her collar-bone.

His sexy little minx was going to be the death of him. His head lifted and his eyes took in her heaving chest and pale skin. Her shorts were such a thin scrap of cloth that he could feel the heat and moistness that was soaking through. His hips jerked forward and he hissed as they made contact. "Keety, please, don't do ziz to me."

Kitty leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her tongue running along his lips, begging for entrance. His composure slipped just a little and he opened up to her. Their tongues gently tangling and exploring the moist caverns of their mouths.

Kitty pushed against his shoulders, using her training to help flip them over. She broke the kiss and her lips brushed against the shell of his ear. "Trust me." He groaned and closed his eyes, relaxing back in to the bed and giving in to his bodies demands to listen to his love.

Kitty quickly phazed out of her own clothed then did the same to his as well. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Vell zat is certainly a neat leetle trick." Kitty grinned and sat up slightly so Kurt could examine her naked form. Her eyes were drinking him in as well and it took only moments for her fingers to reach out a grasp what she really wanted.

Kurt gasped and his hips jerked up. "Keety bitte! I don't vant to go all ze vay. Not yet! Promise me." Kitty nodded and easily agreed. "I promise." Her hand gently stroked the long thick member in her hand and she tried to memorize the feel of it, inspecting every inch.

Kurt was gasping and moaning, his hands clenching the blanket and his eyes squeezed shut. Kitty was so enticed by the length in front of her that she didn't notice the agile blue tail, until the spaded tip was pressed snuggly against her clit.

She gasped out and her grip loosened. Kurt flipped the two once more and kissed her lips before trailing light nips and kisses down her body. He placed small kisses on her inner thighs and her eyes tracked his decent in wonder and curiosity. When a slick tongue flicked against her womanhood she let out a scream, her eyes closing tightly and one hand fisting in Kurt's blue hair.

Kurt glanced up at her with wide eyes and slowly grinned, dipping down to give a slow lick to her sensitive nub. He felt her hand tighten in his hair and another cry ring from her throat. "Katzchen, you are going to vake the mansion." Kitty blushed, the color running down her neck and to the tops of her breasts.

Kurt quite enjoyed the noises flowing from her throat but enjoyed her taste on his tongue more so. He quickly went back to his treat, lapping up the juices that spilled from her body and sucking gently on the little nub that was her pleasure gem.

Her body twisted and withered, her hips bucking under his assault and his hand snaked up her abdomen to gently fondle one of her breasts. The added sensation made her the spring in her tighten further and she tried to choke out something coherent to go with the moans and scream she had been uttering. "Kurt, please, I can't handle it. It's too much."

Kurt glanced up at her and licked his lips. "Go on miene liebe. Let yourself go. Let yourself enjoy." And with that his tongue returned to it's assault, his hand still playing with her breast, lightly pinching and rolling her nipple. His tail joined the assault and the tip began to tease her quivering hole. Never entering just teasing the rim. This last added touch sent her over the edge and her body seized up, her back arching and her muscles clamping as waves of pleasure flowed through her.

Kurt slid his way back up her body, cuddling up next to his panting kitten. "Zat should sate your curiosity for a leetle vhile." Kitty sighed a happy little noise, her body had gone limp and she turned her head towards her boyfriend. "I don't even know how to describe what you just did."

Kurt smiled and pulled her against him, trying to ignore the painful state his cock was in. "Shall ve try to sleep for a leetle longer before breakfast?" Kitty shook her head and slid down his body. "You didn't think I would just like leave you like this did you?"

Kurt raised his upper body just as Kitty's lips wrapped around his tip. "Ah! Keety." He let his weight drop back on to the mattress, his eyes slid closed. Kitty lightly licked the head, letting herself adjust to the odd flavor. Her hand running up and down his length as her tongue probed the slit and her lips worked around the head.

Kurt clenched his hands in the sheets and gently bucked up, his shaft sliding in to her mouth a bit more. She blinked in surprise and then carefully lowered her mouth down the length, sliding it inch by agonizing inch in to her throat. Kurt let out a strangled sound and Kitty just as slowly pulled back up.

Her mouth couldn't quite make it down the entire length, his cock pushing in to her throat and alerting her gag reflex. She decided to practice it more later and make this morning all about making him cum. Her lips and tongue worked on his head, every once in a while sliding down to take more in to her mouth. Her hand constantly running up and down the turgid pole.

She could tell he was enjoying it by the noises he made and the thrusting that she could tell he was using all his restraint to be gentle with. "Ah Keety. You need to stop. Or you vill push me over ze edge." Kitty paused and blushed deeply but then continued her ministrations. His hips gained a bit of speed and she let her hand trail down to gently cup his balls.

That seemed to be the last straw as she felt hot salty liquid invade her mouth. She quickly swallowed as it continued streaming in to her mouth. Finally it seemed to stop and she swallowed the last of it, pulling of his slowly softening cock and making a face. "Did I like taste that bad?" Kurt blushed and apologized and Kitty laughed. "Calm down. If I hadn't wanted it I would have stopped."

Kurt blushed and nodded, his fur covering most of his embarrassment. "And actually Katzchen I thought you tasted quite delightful." It was Kitty's turn to blush and he pulled her body up against him, reveling in the feeling of skin to skin contact. Or in this case, skin to fur. The two settled in to the bed, pulling the blanket up around them and began to doze off, holding each other close.

They never did make it down to breakfast.

* * *

There you go! just kind of got in the mood to write a smutty little one shot lol don't worry i'll come up with some fluff soon enough.

German:

Katzchen: Kitten

Miene Liebe: My love

Guten Morgen: Good Morning

Bitte: Wait


End file.
